


Veritable Bonds

by Zenkikai



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Horror, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Other, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenkikai/pseuds/Zenkikai
Summary: Beginning during the time Goku is ill and soon to die from the heart virus in the future, or rather the original timeline—though there will be no time traveling or off shooting universes to commence—as events happen to create a drastic change in plot for all our characters…





	1. Chapter 1

No. It just could not be true. With all the heinous, cravenly evil, absolutely unnecessary wastes of human garbage on this planet there are that would actually deserve this slow torturous death; why…? Why did it have to be him?! Why did it have to be now? He’s a genuinely virtuous guy for crying out loud, the most honorable I know, save his son! He’s exasperating and puerile at times, but mostly decent. He certainly does not deserve this. To suffer and die so vainly is not a warrior’s death. If it were possible, I would gladly take his place. Please, somehow let me take his pain away…

What’s this I hear, young one? Mentally calls the familiarly aggravating aged voice.

Go to Hell Kami! Stay the hell out of my head!

I think not young one. We have and will always be connected… You have finally grown up enough spiritually to earn my respect… There is a way to save him. But it is not to be taken lightly.

Spare me the bull and get on with it. I will do anything to save him. And why the hell haven’t you said anything sooner, you old bat?! He’s suffered so much and is practically done for!

Inside Kami grinned, thoroughly ignoring Piccolo’s usual treatment of him. Though he did not at all yearn for Goku’s suffering, before then he had been unsure if his other half would ever reach the moment where love was not only possible within him, but finally a natural, genuine and real part of him. Knowing so gave him the resolution to do what needed doing. He had come to care for Son Goku just as much, if not more than his young counterpart. There being not much he wouldn’t do for him either. And certainly, the earth would do better to keep its truest defender, than an old incompetent god.

Come to the Tenkai, to the Temple. I will fill you in here.

Once at the Shinden, Piccolo sneered at his elder counterpart with the usual derision and loathe. Though, something in his countenance was distinctly different. For once, there was real dread in Piccolo—not for losing some battle, or even his own life, but genuine grief at the thought of losing someone actually close to him. Things had certainly changed; he had. And a simple peace filled Kami then, knowing full well how things would have to go from there.

After being informed of everything, Piccolo peered at Kami with silent dumbfounded awe.

“Well, are we going to do this, Piccolo?”

“Don’t try me old man. I’m just surprised you are so willing.”

Kami’s form straightened up then, his face taking on the conviction and severity only his counterpart could match. “I love him,” he said without a drop of shame or hesitation. “I would gladly give my life for his,” he finished strongly, causing Piccolo’s eyes to widen slightly before narrowing once again. Though, for once he did not rudely retort, knowing full well the love his counterpart spoke of was much deeper than that of a guardian to those he guards. For, it was also true in him, though he would never admit it out loud.

“Let’s just get this over with,” grumbled Piccolo, forcing his face to return to its trained stoic.

“Place your hand upon me; I shall do the rest.” And Piccolo did just as he said, his eyes widening as Kami suddenly screamed, brilliant light powerfully radiating from him as two profoundly became one once more.

There were tears in Popo-san’s eyes, but he grinned lightly, waving as the newly reunited Namekkuseijin looked back at him with a light sideways grin, nodding once before jumping off the Temple’s floor, taking off to his destination in an extraordinary wave of new power and resolution.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The Namekkuseijin Who Has Long since Forgotten his Own Name made it to the Son residence in breakneck speed, not at all caring about the astounded faces of all Goku’s despondently gathered friends, family and even his stubborn rival Vegeta. He finally had a way to help and refused to fail him twice in one lifetime.

Though he yearned immensely to ask his permission, there was no time. After forcefully clearing the room noxiously saturated with death and misery with a controlled wave of psychokinesis and shutting and locking every window, door and curtain in the room; Piccolo harshly bit his on tongue, allowing his mystical violet Namekkuseijin blood to pool his own mouth.

Please Son Goku, let this work. Call me selfish. But your life is too precious to be lost now; to this world, to me.

Firmly pressing and sealing his lips to Goku’s, Piccolo allowed copious amounts of both his blood and saliva to pool into Goku’s mouth, forcing it down his esophagus with his long deft purple tongue; thoroughly ignoring the continuous pounding and screaming from the other side of the locked door his psychokinesis kept from breaking.

Goku’s eyes immediately opened, widening as much as they could in his severely weakened state, he much too enfeebled to struggle. Though, he surely wanted to.

With the physical part of the ceremony almost complete, Piccolo swiftly began the special permanent bond of the mind, the both of which would unite them for the rest of their lives; ensuring that Goku would not die, at least not from any more diseases, as Namekkuseijin did not.

It seemed an eternity before the full process was finished. But once it was, Piccolo gingerly eased away from Goku, his dark obsidian eyes gazing upon him earnestly; trying not to worry about how repulsed Goku looked as he peered at him in genuine astonishment and slight horror. Though he would not at all apologize for what he’d done; he did feel the need to answer some of the questions swimming in Goku’s haunted eyes.

“I just saved your life Son Goku. Though it is dangerous, we are now bonded for life, of the flesh and the mind. Meaning that as long as one of us lives, so too will the other. For us to die now, an enemy would have to kill us both simultaneously and completely, or not at all.

“I won’t ask your forgiveness for taking the choice away from you, but neither will I regret it. Your son and wife need you. The earth would certainly be a dimmer place without you…

“It will still take time for your weakened system to heal,” he paused to let his eyes pierce Goku’s with fierce conviction, “for once fully let it Son Goku. Just because you won’t die, doesn’t mean you won’t be permanently damaged and suffer. And once you have completely convalesced, find me. We’ll talk then.” Without another word Piccolo unlocked the window and took off in a powerful blast of ki—that as the now strongest being on the planet—no one could really follow or contend; his heart thudding in his chest as he could already feel the beginning of Goku’s recuperation.

Goku closed his eyes, instinctively licking the remaining blood and saliva from his lips, even though the conscious thought of it made him sick to his stomach; willing himself back to a much needed slumber, not at all wanting to speak with anyone yet. He had no idea all this bond would entail. But he could not deny the peace he hadn’t been allowed in what seemed a small eternity. The excruciatingly enervating pain had finally subsided enough for him to breathe easy. He was going to not only survive it, but live again; guilt at leaving his family so soon—for it truly would have otherwise been his last day on Earth—finally easing away from him like a bad dream. Yes, he would be around for his loved ones. He would be around to thrive within the planet he called home. He would be able to fight another day, a small but honest smile claiming his face for the first time in weeks.

Those thoughts alone had him thanking Piccolo silently, a rare smile coming too to the immaculate emerald face physically far from him by then, but otherwise right there with him, as he wanted to be.

 **Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**  


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding that Piccolo wasn’t quite ready to talk, Goku finally stopped his rambunctious flitting about to get his attention, finally sitting nearby and taking his own meditative pose. Of course, right when Goku had reached deep within himself was when Piccolo decided to finally come out of his trance and speak.

Unfolding his arms but remaining floating in his meditative pose, Piccolo began, “So, what do you want to know Son?” His face almost cracked its trained stoic façade at Goku’s “Are you crazy?” face—almost.

“You were the one that said we would talk. I’m better now. You know a lot more about what you did to me than I or even Kita Kaio does. I know; I asked him before I went to New Namekku to find a new kami for Earth. So, what exactly are we in for Kamiccolo?” asked Goku, his face as serious and discerning as it usually is for battle.

Piccolo deadpanned then, finally deciding to stand out of his pose, feeling particularly embarrassed and simultaneously exasperated. He knew this conversation would come, but it did not change the fact that he didn’t want to have it.

Sighing heavily and folding his arms once more, he began, “First off, just call me Piccolo. Call me anything else and I reserve the right to bust you in the face. Second, like I said before, our lives are permanently interconnected. Because we are bonded, we would have to be killed at the same time and completely to die now. Or, just wait until old age. Those are the only ways Namekkuseijin die, as we do not become ill. And since, from my knowledge, they naturally live longer than both Earthlings and Saiyajin, I have also lengthened your lifetime…” Piccolo paused then, not really wanting to divulge information he knew that he must.

“I figured all that. There’s somethin’ else you’re not tellin’ me Pic. What is it?” Goku asked sternly in rare seriousness, his arduous obsidian boring into Piccolo’s fervently.

“The bond is one that has not been attempted quite literally in centuries; one so powerful, I could not accomplish it until a whole and reunited Namekku once more... Namekku’s have a natural parental, familial bond between parents, offspring and siblings for life. What I did to you, to us, is different, the Namekku mating bond; usually only shared between Namekkus whom are deeply connected to one another on physical, emotional, mental, spiritual, romantic and even sexual levels; those who are so close to one another that they truly yearn to die the same day and moment in time as their mate. And that’s what it does.”

Piccolo stopped then, needing to see Goku’s face, disquieted when it took on a blank state. Though it made his chest significantly tighten to feel the underlying disgust emanating from Goku at the thought of them possibly having to touch each other outside of battle, he made sure to keep his face indifferent as he forced himself to continue.

“You do not have to worry about what you’re thinking of Son. As far as I know, nothing has to change between us. All I did was save your life the only way I could. Live it well so that my sacrifice is not in vain.” Oddly unable to control himself much longer, Piccolo suddenly disappeared from Goku’s sight; ignoring the relentless burning behind his eyes as he traveled through the fabric of space and time with a self-taught Shunkan Idou, unwilling that Goku would see him in a weak state.

Goku blinked owlishly for a few moments before realization hit him. He hadn’t meant to be cruel. But thought of him having to do with Piccolo what he only did with his wife, only when and because she wanted it, gave him the heebie-jeebies. He was certainly relieved it would not come to that. Even with his wife, it felt funny to do. He just wasn’t like average guys.

Though, he did feel a bit sorry for the very real sorrow trail he could scent left on the air at Piccolo’s departure. Even worse, he hadn’t thanked him. And that had been part of the reason for their talk today. He really was grateful. Really. It was all just a bit much to swallow, being so deeply connected to anyone—but especially him—for the rest of his life.

But he would get over it. And when Piccolo finally decided to come back around, he would let him know just how grateful he was.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Piccolo was **this** close to blowing something up. Though he cared for Gohan like he was his own son, the boy had been hanging around for a while now, though saying nothing; Piccolo’s keen Namekku ears weary of hearing with precision his every awkward fidget.

“Gohan, if you have something to say, spit it out or go away,” he commanded in his usual stern deep voice.

When he suddenly had an armful of young demi-Saiyajin deposited in his levitating lap and chest, he did open his eyes. “What’s this now?”

He could tell Gohan was striving really hard to be strong, but his young eyes shimmered with real tears anyway as he gazed up at him earnestly. “I know you didn’t have to do that Piccolo-san. Thank you…so much for saving my father. I… just thank you,” warbled his young friend and pupil before burying his face in his gi.

For once, he did not chastise Gohan for his show of emotion, wrapping the kid in a rare embrace, silently enjoying the rarely allowed affection; knowing full well he would have been just as unable to handle Goku’s death.

“There now. It’s alright now… Isn’t it a bit late for you to be out kid?” he said, urging Gohan to stand as he did, gracefully coming out of his meditative pose.

Piccolo did smirk when Gohan’s eyes bashfully looked downward, his cheeks painting a vivid rose hue, his foot stirring the desert dirt in circles and his tail furling quite animatedly behind him. “Speak up kid. You have been out here for hours now, and it is clearly past your bedtime.”

When Gohan peered up to give a him a look as if to say “As many times as we’ve stayed out training and sparring, really Piccolo-san”, he could not help but smirk wider. But when Gohan told him he “never thought I’d hear the day when Piccolo-san would sound like Okaasan”, the smirk swiftly left.

It was finally then that Gohan seemed ready enough to talk. “Well, they’re doing it again. I tried really hard to sleep through it. But you know how much stronger our senses are compared to average humans. And I couldn’t take it anymore,” admitted Gohan softly, trembling a bit where he stood.

“Doing what?” enquired Piccolo, truly curious.

“That thing they do sometimes when they think I’m asleep; that thing they always try to hide from me. They wrestle naked and it sounds like they’re in pain but they keep doing it anyway. It’s really weird, and I feel funny every time they do it,” answered Gohan with a vivid blush, so softly that Piccolo was certain no other would have been able to hear the boy, save him. “Ever since we’ve known that Otousan is completely well, they’ve been doing it almost every night,” finished Gohan, his hands fidgeting and head down, as he felt immensely uncomfortable.

Piccolo was certainly glad the boy wasn’t looking at him them, or he would have seen his rare break in the control of his face. Quickly straightening himself out, Piccolo took a deep breath; striving to find out just what to say to the nine-year-old boy and what not to, and-

“Piccolo-san, you’re not going to tell me what it is they’re doing or why they do it, are you,” stated the boy wearily.

Piccolo sighed once more. He refrained from saying, “They are most likely done now,” But did say, “Let’s get you back home kid. You’ll get your answers in time.” And with that, he urged Gohan into the air, the both of them beginning the long flight back to the Son residence.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Both were slightly taken aback when Goku met them halfway. “Gohan, go back home and go to bed. Be careful not to wake your mother. I’ll be back later.” The harsh no-nonsense tone of his voice and strange expression his father wore pushed Gohan to nod obediently, merely saying a short “Goodnight” to both he and Piccolo before taking off again towards home.

Once he could feel that his son had made it home, Goku suddenly decked Piccolo hard in the face, causing him to almost lose his levitating position.

“What the hell Son?!”

“You lied! You said nothing would have to change between us!”

“I did not lie Son Goku! Now what the hell is your problem?!”

Piccolo was almost amused when the angry frustration began to drain from Goku’s face only to be replaced with consternation, but that slight amusement died before it could fully form. “Then why can’t I stop thinking of you? Why has my every dream encompassed you, so much so that my wife almost heard me call your name instead of hers during our passions? Do you know how much that would hurt her?!”

Piccolo made sure to make his face stone, painfully forcing unwanted inundating emotions back down, his face so taut it might be painful. “I don’t know Son. I dug so deeply in my memories to find a way to save you. I even became whole once more, becoming one with the part of myself I’ve loathed for so long. I told you all I know. If there is more to it than I elucidated, I’m sorry. But I won’t regret saving you…” I won’t regret loving you, no matter how much it hurts that that love is clearly unrequited.

Piccolo became quiet then, turning his head to the side, avidly avoiding Goku’s eyes as his chest continued to painfully tighten.

Though Piccolo did not see it, Goku’s eyes widened comically, his face softening and voice filling with that usual Son goodness. “Y-you love me Pic? Like, really-”

“Don’t! I felt how repulsed you were at prospect of getting closer to me. If I have to leave the planet, I will. I-”

Quickly grasping Piccolo’s hand before he could blast away in flight, Goku urged him to look at him. “Pic, I think we’re misunderstanding each other. That thing you did with your tongue down my throat to save my life was really gross to me and had nothing to do with the fact that it was you who did it. I would have felt the same no matter who it was. That’s just how it is for me. And while… What did Chichi call it?  While making love isn’t particularly unpleasant, it always makes me feel weird during and tired after. And the extra work and control I have to put in to make sure I don’t hurt Chichi takes away a lot of the enjoyment I might possibly receive...

“I’ve never been repulsed by you, angry when you’re doing evil, but never repulsed. The way you described the bond, it just sounded like we would have to…you know. And I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since you saved me. And I already have troubles doing **that** to make my wife happy… But, I would do **it** for you too, if it would make you happy Pic.”

“You’re not making sense Son.”

“I came out here angry because I thought you lied to me. I trust you because we are real friends now. It hurts if you deceive me… But if you told me everything you know I can’t be mad at you… And since you really love me, I can’t be mad at you for that either. I can only try my best to love you back.”

Piccolo peered down at Goku with an ocean of mixed feelings then, though keeping his face unreadable. “I had no idea you didn’t like…ehem, married life.”

“I love my wife dearly Pic. You know that. And I even like making love sometimes, when it’s not rushed or forced and just natural, when we don’t have to think about it or put on ridiculous airs. But other than that, it’s kind of overwhelming, gross and even sometimes boring. I honestly prefer fighting.”

“You would Son,” uttered Piccolo with a smirk, avidly suppressing the chuckle that wanted to emanate from him, Goku returning it with his Son smile.

“But, I am gladder than words can say that you are my friend Pic. No other would have done what you did for me, even if they could. And I am sorry for not properly thanking you. Thank you, my dear friend for giving me my life back. I really wasn’t ready to die. I’ll never be able to properly repay you. But… I want you to know I love you too Pic. I can’t promise I’ll ever feel exactly the same way you do for me. Ya know I’m not really good at these things. But rest assured, you are already part of my heart. That won’t change.”

Something within Piccolo burst forth with immense warmth then he could feel even in his bones, it almost too much for him to hold within. He didn’t know what to say then, thoroughly astonished when Goku suddenly floated up to reach his height and hugged him warmly in his brawny arms. Piccolo awkwardly reciprocated, his long powerful arms embracing his once enemy/rival, now friend and bonded mate; the still vast chasm within his distinct being—that had first begun to shift with the rare love, affection, and acceptance from a special demi-Saiyajin—beginning to fill with mystic warmth that could only come from another soul, unlike any other time. Even his dear Gohan—whom he wholly counted his dearest pupil, a best friend and an adopted son—had never made him feel so much pleasantly overwhelming warmth.

Reluctantly pulling away, Piccolo actually smiled when he could see and feel Son was genuine. “So, it won’t bother you if the bond-”

“Were already close Pic. I just didn’t want to have to do, you know. And I don’t want to hurt Chichi. She’s stouthearted and stubborn, but she’s a good person Pic.”

Truly wanting no more words, and, well, they were already up for the night. “Care for a spar Son?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” chirped Goku with a huge grin, taking a fighting pose.

“If you tell anyone-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll crush me into oblivion,” answered Goku, his grin still strong, his eyes shining with the wondrous mirth that was Goku.

And Piccolo actually allowed a full smile to grace his face as he took his stance; grinning as the two of them commenced in what they did best.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

“Whacha thinkin’ ‘bout?” innocently enquired Goku, lying on his back with his hands behind his head, gazing up at the lovely azure sky, leisurely chewing a stalk of wild grass between his teeth as he enjoyed the generous rays of sunshine upon his face.

Piccolo opened his eyes then, turning from his meditative pose and peering profoundly at the childlike Saiyajin whom had over the years stolen his heart, almost smiling when amazing obsidian eyes greeted him as Goku turned to smile at him. “I think about an array of things, of various subjects. But, I suppose one could say I actually am content at the moment; contented to call Earth my home,” he answered evenly, both understanding all that he was really saying with just a couple sentences, Goku’s grin widening.

“I always knew there was more to you Pic.”

“Hn.”

“So, what do you think a Saimekkujin would be like?”

“What?”

“You know, a Saiyajin and a Namekkujin child. What would one be like?”

“Son, where on Earth are you going with this?” asked Piccolo a bit discomfited, reluctantly floating down to sit on the earth beside him. Was Goku teasing him? If so, it wasn’t funny.

He had to smirk when Goku sat up fidgeting nervously. But the next second, Piccolo had to blink as his turban was yanked off before he could think and Goku was already kilometers away from him. Piccolo’s smirk morphed into a real smile then. Only two persons in the Universe could cause him to feel playful, joyful enough to participate in activities he once deemed insipidly inane. Though, he knew better now. Even the most complex minds needed time set aside for play.

Finally having caught up with Goku, Piccolo made his face its usual stoic. “Well Son, are you going to stop this foolishness, or am I going to have to make you?” pushed Piccolo, no real malice in his voice, it even, though he was excited too.

When Goku grinned at him like a mischievous little child, Piccolo almost chuckled, moving swiftly to catch the playful Saiyajin from behind before he could go off again, taking back his turban. But when a powerful tail slapped him hard a few times in the face, he was taken slightly aback, momentarily letting go, giving Goku the chance to strip and jump into the magnificent cerulean pool into which a grand river’s waterfall pooled. Piccolo’s eyes widened then. Goku wasn’t actually expecting him to join him, was he?

“Come on in Pic. The water’s fine!” called Goku, just beaming as he waved to him.

Piccolo did his best to keep his face neutral. It was becoming increasing difficult to hide his true emotions from Goku, stifling his resolve. “Forget it Son. You know that is not my style,” he emitted evenly, folding his arms and taking his usual levitating meditation pose nearby.

“Come on Pic. Please?” Though before Piccolo could answer, Goku suddenly made a wave huge enough to drench Piccolo, using his Ki.

Goku began guffawing with exuberant mirth as he watched Piccolo curse, scowl and begin to peel off and toss his soaked weighted cape and clothes off piece by piece. But when a devilish smirk took Piccolo’s face, a tight coil of warmth pooled Goku’s belly, making him swallow thickly as the magnificent grand green and pink body neared him; he blinking owlishly when it suddenly disappeared. Milliseconds later he was gasping for air as Piccolo slung him down into the water, effectively beginning an underwater battle unlike any other.

Goku calmed himself then, matching Piccolo hit for underwater hit, grinning all the while. He could honestly say there was no other person in the world he felt more comfortable around. He loved his wife and son dearly and had great caring for his friends and comrades, but he always had the persistent feeling that he was failing them somehow; that no matter how much he gave his all, they all needed and expected more of him, that he be someone he wasn’t to fit in their world. Even Vegeta never failed to remind him just how un-Saiyajin he was every chance he got to, hurting him more than he ever would have thought. He didn’t have to feel that way with Piccolo. Piccolo accepted him fully as he was. He wasn’t too human, too non-human, too Saiyajin or too non-Saiyajin for him. Piccolo allowed him to just be Son Goku, chastising him only when he lied or held back, something he didn’t have words enough to thank him for.

Getting strong hold of Piccolo tightly, he finally immobile, Goku brought them both back up for air. But once he had, he was graced by a lovely sight. Piccolo’s cheeks and ears were bursting with vivid violet color, making all the majestic green, pink and red skin even more wondrous, he panting a lot harder than their recent bout dictated, silent hope and fear vying for dominance in his eyes, the urge to flee in Piccolo almost visceral.

Goku let instincts move him then, his arms slowly releasing Piccolo’s torso and cupping his face, Goku bringing his closer to his own until their lips touched. That woke Piccolo from his momentary trance, he shoving Goku harshly, looking somewhat lost as he looked away.   

But Goku would not give up, his serious dark eyes lifting up to seek Piccolo’s, Piccolo swallowing thickly as his face was cupped ever so gingerly once more. “I want you Pic. And don’t think it’s the bond or that I’m tryin’ to appease ya. I really want you. I am sure I did before this now, but I didn’t fully understand and didn’t want to… I had to be sure how you really felt for me.”

Piccolo’s heart was beating so resoundingly in his chest he thought it might hammer its way out, but he somehow kept his usual calm façade to answer. “I am okay with the way things are Son. Nothing has to change… You have a beautiful family. And you we’re right before in not wanting to hurt them. I don’t think Gohan or your wife would take us being together as more than friends and comrades very well.”

“But Gohan already loves you dearly. And well, Chichi will understand if we-”

“No Son, I think she would not. And-”

“But I love you. And for the first time in my life I really want to make love because it feels right, not because I’m obligated. I want you, need you,” urged Goku, his voice tightening in frustration.

“What happened to not liking that? Huh? Wasn’t fighting better?”

“Most of the time, yeah. But, sometimes I do want it too. I am just as much a person as anyone Pic. And so are you.”

“I won’t just be used Son,” uttered Piccolo curtly, rending his face from Goku’s hands and making to fly out of the water.

“You know me better than that Piccolo.”

“There is no going back from this. You mustn’t-” and a gasp of air rent from Piccolo then as Goku wrapped his body around him firmly, beginning to kiss his lips fervently. This time Piccolo did not push Goku away, holding him strongly too as if he would never let him go.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Piccolo felt as if he would burst with all the novel pleasurable stimulation Goku was showering his body in. He could feel things so overwhelmingly intense, it felt as if he could feel even the atoms and quarks making up his own physical being vibrate, every element ablaze, alive for the first time in his life. But he swallowed thickly once he felt Goku stop his devoted kisses over his body and began to close the gap between their bodies.

Urrrgh! The initial pain was sharp and throbbing, but he wouldn’t have stopped Goku from pressing all the way in for anything in the Universe, aptly cutting off Goku’s apology by silencing his lips with his own.

And they moved together in the ancient dance of mate, throbbing unlike any time before, and for each other ardently, not having to hold back taking them both higher. After a while, the throbbing pain began to evolve into pleasure of the same intensity for Piccolo, his natural lubrication finally easing the way some as both senshi moved and moaned together in bliss. He could not believe he was actually doing this with Son Goku, part of him verily wondering if he hadn’t finally lost his mind. And as something extraordinary seemed to build up to an intense apex, Piccolo’s eyes widened, Goku smirking at him knowingly, pressing another sweet osculation upon Piccolo’s luscious green lips, speeding up his thrusts as bliss overcame him; both tossing their heads back as powerfully undulating waves of pleasure began to throb throughout them both, light shooting from the both of them and out the cavern they’d claimed as they rode them out together.

Neither had adequate words for each other as they panted together in the afterglow, their bodies slumped upon one another on the grand purple futon Piccolo had materialized for them. Though, both knew from that point forward, things could never be the same between them again.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Gohan blinked owlishly as he finally found his father, at mother’s insistence. Not only was his father sleeping soundly in a partially demolished cavern, but he was with his sensei and they were both only clothed with the purple blanket of the futon covering them. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. But as he saw the real smiles which claimed both of their resting faces, he decided not to bother them. He cared for them both more than his young heart could adequately convey, and was happy to finally see a full and real smile grace his shishou’s face.

So, he moved as quietly as he could to get out of the cave undetected. However, he soon felt eyes upon him, turning his head to see a perturbed Piccolo peering at him with wider eyes than he’d ever seen on him. Though, when he attempted to speak to him, Piccolo’s face became its usual unreadable, he putting a finger in front of his lips to signal silence and telepathically telling him to go home, that they would return shortly.

Gohan nodded with a smile and short wave before lightly stepping to continue his path outside as quietly as he could.

“Told ya Pic. He’s fine with it.”

“He doesn’t understand-”

“He understands enough, and we can explain more to him when he’s ready. It’s Chichi I’m worried about…”

“You’re really sure Goku?” Piccolo grunted as Goku hugged him close and kissed his forehead in between his antennae to answer. Warmth pervaded him then so profoundly his toes curled. “Fine. I guess we’ll get through it together, Goku.” And when Goku began kissing him again, he fervently participated; Goku grinning inside as he was surely aware of Piccolo having called him not by his family name, but finally by his own.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you crazy?! Have you completely lost your mind Goku?!” hollered Chichi at the top of her lungs, a vein clearly bulging from her temple.

“No Chichi,” answered Goku honestly, his eyes sad and hopeful as he gazed at her with them shimmering. “I just want us to all be a happy family. Is that so wrong?”

Chichi’s eyes narrowed then. “Did you forget that he not only killed you once, but kidnapped our son?!”

“No. But he’s already atoned for that, with his own life. And he taught Gohan a lot about survival and martial arts, much better than you or I ever could. He’s a great guy and-”

“And nothing Goku! Gohan needs to learn how to be a respectable citizen of this world. And you don’t sleep with your comrades! I am your wife. I am the only person you should think about in terms of romance and sex. How dare you betray-”

“I didn’t betray you Chi, I just followed my heart. I love you both so much, don’t ya see? I… I almost died there for keeps Chi. That got me to thinkin’ about and feelin’ things like I never have before. I just want to be true to everyone I care about from now on… I love you Chi, so much more than I know how to say. But… I love him too, and he really loves me—us. He’s already really part of our family. Please let’s all be happy together? Gohan’s fine with it. Please Chi, won’t ya try?”

Chichi glared at Goku then with so much agitated hurt and anger that it seemed to fume right out of her pores, Goku biting his lip as he watched her nervously.

Piccolo’s attention had never been so nervously focused in his life. Goku had asked him to wait outside while he did the initial talking, and despite all his training and meditations, his nerves were just about done. He had known Chichi would never go for it. He should have pushed Goku away and-

“Get your big green ass in here! I know you’re listening somewhere near with those ridiculous ears of yours!”

Piccolo’s legs had never carried him so fast in his life, he immediately face-palming once he was in front of the married couple, Goku biting his lip to stifle a chuckle at Piccolo’s obedience to Chichi. Yes, he was already family.

“So, you want to be a part of this family, huh? You think ya can just come in here and claim all of us, eh? Even believe the three of us being mates would work as viable parents for Gohan, huh? Please. You’re a horrible role model. And you can’t even stand me, can you?!” challenged Chichi harshly, her stout dark eyes boring up into his without fear or remorse. Not one to back away from a challenge, Piccolo gave Goku a knowing look before stepping to his wife and kissing her until she was breathless.

When Piccolo finally eased away, Chichi was honestly stunned speechless, lightly touching her lips in a daze and striving aggravated to ignore the awakened ache between her legs. How had this interloping demon sparked such a response? Why was part of her relieved, thrilled? Why wasn’t she disgusted? Why-?

“Chichi, whacha think? Can we at least try?”

Chichi still seemed to be in a sort of trance, but she did finally nod her head in the affirmative, her mind still reeling at just how horribly unorthodox of a family they would be… if she allowed it. Could anything in her life ever just turn out normal?! “I’m going out as soon as the sun rises Goku. I’m going to spend the weekend in my hometown with my father. I will return Monday. You and Piccolo are responsible for taking care of Gohan and the house while I’m gone. Understood?” she pushed with a sudden calmness so chilled both Piccolo and Goku shivered. “Is that understood?!”

“Hai!” cried both senshi at once.

“Is everything alright?” asked Gohan softly, coming inside after having visited his friend Dende at Kami’s Shinden. His father and Piccolo had already spoken to him about how they would all just be a bigger family together, to which he’d just smiled. They were all already a family to him. He really didn’t see what his mother was fretting about.

“Gohan, sweetie, how was your studying with Dende?” probed Chichi, trying to make her body stop flushing so she would seem normal.

“It was fine Okaasan. Dende’s even starting to teach me the Namekku language, which is awesome, so I’ll be able to be fluent in more than just a couple languages, as long as I keep studying,” answered Gohan happily.

“That’s great sweetie. Why don’t you go wash up before dinner?” Gohan nodded, gave a friendly wave to both his father and Piccolo before carrying his books to his room.

“Not a word,” murmured Chichi under her breath, biting her lip in conflicted frustration. “As I said, I am taking some me time out beginning tomorrow. If either of you demolish any portion of my house or distract Gohan from his studies, I will make you regret it.” She said it so coolly that Piccolo and Goku felt ice trail their spines, both beginning to nod exuberantly. “Good, now the both of you are going to learn to cook. Because my baby deserves well-balanced meals. No excuses!”

Goku and Piccolo followed Chichi into the kitchen then, their heads hanging as if the grim reaper were there.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Gohan could not help his eyes from widening when he caught sight of his father and Piccolo carrying dishes of food to the dining table along with his mother, all three of them wearing frilly white aprons. He even had to stifle a chuckle once he noticed that his father’s spiky hair was singed at the tips. Okaasan must have made them help prepare dinner. He frowned slightly at that. He hoped his mother didn’t let them mess anything up. It was western night, and he was looking forward to his mother’s hearty homemade five-cheese three-meat lasagna and garlic bread, wild lightly sautéed mixed veggies and even multi-flavored gelato topped with fruit for dessert. He sincerely hoped his father and Piccolo hadn’t ruined any of it. The one thing his mother surely excelled at better than the both of them was cooking, so hopefully she had done most of it.

Gohan could feel that there were persistent eyes on him as he took his first bite, making his chewing that much longer to endure. But once warm flavored bliss hit taste buds, he could only grin and dig in, his smile widening once he heard his Piccolo and his father sigh with what was surely relief.

Once dinner was finished, Gohan was swiftly ushered off to bed, thanking each of his beloved family members—including Piccolo—and going to wash up one last time before getting dressed for bed.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

After everything was cleaned up and everyone had had their baths, Piccolo was certain it was best for him to leave. So when the powerful small-in-comparison-to-him Chikyuujin onna grasped firm hold of his arm and pulled his mighty form back before he got to open the front door, his eyes widened dramatically before quickly narrowing in suspicion; him giving her a hard look.

“What? Change your mind about being family with us? Already chickening out? Family sticks together. So if you’re going to be with Goku and me, you’re sleeping when and where we sleep,” Chichi uttered smugly, grinning up at him in victory.

“I said no such thing Chichi. I just thought… Never mind,” he grumbled discomfited, begrudgingly allowing Chichi to lead him to his new bedroom.

Once there, both sweat-dropped; as Goku was already in bed and under the covers snoring. A vain bulged from Piccolo’s head, and before Chichi could start complaining, she jumped as she witnessed Piccolo hold an open palm over the bed, the whole room seeming to light up for a moment. Once the light finally dispersed, Goku was sitting up with large owlishly blinking eyes; the bed twice as large and wide as it had been, thanks to Piccolo’s materialization, now taking up most of the modest room, but allowing room for him.

Without a word, Piccolo began pulling off his cape and turban, moving them to one side of the room. He was about as comfortable as a mouse being played with by a cat, but he wasn’t about to be overcome by Chichi. She had started it, now she would have to deal with it. But once his purple dogi was gone to reveal violet boxers, he heard Chichi squeak and Goku growl; making him smirk. Serves you both right for all you put me through.

Maintaining his terseness, he hopped into the bed and under the covers with Goku, his eyes challenging both he and Chichi to say anything else. Chichi sighed heavily before tentatively slipping under the covers and on the other side of Goku. She would be damned before allowing that big green thing to intimidate her. But Goku stopped all their foolish thoughts, kissing each one alternately, wrapping a warm brawny arm around each of his beloved mates, making them both blush and lightly smile before burrowing closer to him and closing their eyes; a peaceful slumber taking all three soon after.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had passed since the Son home had officially become a full house—soon to be even fuller as Chichi was pregnant—and everything seemed to be going fine for the most part. Chichi was happier as she was finally getting real extra help around the house and with finances, as Piccolo urged Goku to help around the house while he did some lucrative independent contracting here and there, with different companies—using his unique strength and abilities to do work too dangerous and pricy for average humans and machines to do—to keep a significant flow of funds in the home. Chichi had finally even allowed Piccolo and Goku to train as much as they desired for at least four days of the week, though she would only okay Gohan to train with them away from his studies for a few hours the days they trained. And all three adults were finally comfortable together, pleased when they got intimate time together; making sure Gohan was able to stay the night at Dende’s or his grandfather Gyumao’s whenever they decided for a “date night”.

Yes, they were finally a real and mostly happy family; far from limited society’s precedent, but surely a warm and healthy family together. And, of course, that’s when it happened.

Chichi dropped the dish she’d been drying when she caught a side glance of the horrific scene playing out on the television, the dish’s clanging to the floor and breaking doing nothing but exacerbate her already suddenly upped nerves. It seemed too surreal to be live news coverage, more like something out of one of those awful “end of the world” type movies. People of all ages, genders, appearances and creeds were being massacred in cold blood. Buildings were swiftly being incinerated by strange lights. Mass panic and chaos was erupting all around. And saddest of all, it was happening in the city of their friends, the Briefs, in Metro West!  Yet, it was really happening, making her lip tremble and hand go to her lower abdomen where precious new life was growing within her.

“Please be safe,” she whispered, her heart calling out to all her family who were currently out training, of course. She knew, despite her loathe of it and her worry for them, her guys would immediately go to the scene to help, as he heroes they were. “Be safe and you had better all come back to me alive and in one piece.”

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Goku’s face was the first to harden; his, Piccolo’s and Gohan’s joint sparring match put to an abrupt halt. “Something is wrong. I can feel Vegeta’s ki dampening… It’s too hard to pinpoint the others,” he informed somberly.

“We have to help them Tousan!” cried Gohan excitedly, his young face scrunching up with worry and anger. 

“We will. Though, it is odd. With the damage being done to Vegeta, I should be able to feel the ki of his attackers. But I can’t, only his. Just what-?”

“There’s no time Son. If we are going to help, we better hurry and use Shunkan Idou. His life-force is fading fast. Gohan, until we know what we are up against, you go home and protect your mother. Quickly pack some things and take her to Kami’s Temple. See if Dende knows anything. We’ll get back to you when we can.”

“But-”

“Go!” shouted both adults at once, no leniency in their voices, a real shiver quaking their spirits, though they did not let Gohan see.

“Hai!” answered Gohan, swiftly taking off back for the Son home.

Seconds later, Goku and Piccolo teleported using Vegeta’s still dampening ki as a reference.

When they got to the scene, their jaws almost dropped. Vegeta was on his knees, his Super Saiyajin form flickering as he cradled a limp shattered arm with the other—his face viciously beaten unrecognizable, only his hair and armor able to hint it was him—screaming at the top of his lungs in agony, his pride aching just as much. But even worse than that, Bulma’s home, all of Capsule Corp. and many acres of land from that central point was gone, nothing but burnt craters in the earth all around.

“How dare you! Stop this nonsense now!” yelled Goku angrily, his power rising to Super Saiyajin with his fury.

The two teenaged-looking, ice-blue eyed people—the female with shoulder length platinum blonde, the male with similar silky jet-black hair and orange ascot—ignored him, the female kicking Vegeta in the ribs so hard they cracked—despite his Super Saiyajin form—beginning to puncture his organs, his transformation fading completely and body falling to the ground as pain forced him to lose consciousness.

Though they had never really become friends, Goku seethed when he saw Vegeta fall, ikari erupting in him at the thought of his oldest friend Bulma and her and Vegeta’s infant Trunks having been murdered; powering up to Super Saiyajin and charging the powerful female enemy as he would any opponent.

“Goku! Wait!” Piccolo said, unheeded. They needed more information before just jumping into the battle. But he soon powered up as well, as he had no choice; the male of the duo charging him right after Goku had the other.

And the fierce battle ensued. Piccolo matched the brunette blow for blow, kick for kick, Goku doing the same to his opponent; their fierce clashing powers shaking the very planet. Though, Piccolo did his best to keep his awareness open should they be missing any portion of the puzzle. And he did eventually notice a few things. Not only were both these human-looking beings exuding extraordinary strength and power without emitting a hint of ki dissipation to sense, but there was also something wrong with their eyes. The guardian in him could tell they were once naturally living beings, perhaps even human, could even feel that there were still distinct souls in them. But a third party was definitely behind the wheel of their minds somehow. Some other more powerful mind somewhere was controlling the bodies of these two against their will.

Though as Piccolo tried to spread out his awareness further to find said culprit and to even get into the controlled minds of the two being used; sharp agony racked his skull, allowing the brunette an opening to his torso.

“Piccolo!” cried Goku worried, unintentionally allowing the blonde an opening to himself as well, both bonded senshi cringing as pain erupted in their guts where they were hit by opponents far more powerful than they appeared. But as their eyes locked for a slight moment, silent communication passed between them, and they both fought on strongly, more determined than before. They would not lose!

Tenshinhan, Yamucha and Kuririn showed up then, their eyes narrowing in anger at the sad vast area of burnt land which used to be a city full of people. Though, their attention soon focused to the two violent battles taking place in the sky above. They knew there wasn’t much help they could offer just yet. Piccolo and Goku were just at much higher levels of power than they might ever reach. But Kuririn soon noticed the pitiful body of the Saiyajin no Ouji lying battered, with torn blue gold and white armor in the dirt and ashes, he quickly going to him.

The ex-monk carefully turned Vegeta’s broken body over, relieved when he could still feel a pulse. “Bulma… T-Trunks…” Vegeta garbled weakly, coughing blood as he tried to say more.

“Don’t you worry Vegeta. She and Trunks caught up with Chichi and Gohan in a hover jet, and Gohan made sure they all made it to Kami’s Temple with Dende. Do you think you can chew and swallow a senzu?”

All Vegeta could do was nod lethargically then—his entire body too bloodily beaten and broken to move as he would like, even his jaw felt like in had been saturated with molten metal—too much blood clogging off more and more of his passages. But he did chew the bean given him by Kuririn, though very slowly, swallowing even more difficult, and the waiting for its healing effects to restore his body to full health and power maddening.

When he was finally restored, Vegeta stood and irately peered up at the heated bouts continuing in the sky.

“Can you tell us what’s going on Vegeta?” asked Kuririn tentatively. Though the fiery prince hadn’t done anything particularly wrong for a while that he knew of, Kuririn wasn’t sure exactly where they stood with him, but hoped for the best.

Vegeta turned his head to glare at him coldly a moment, before his face took on its usual perpetual scowl as he peered up at the fight again. “They are targeting me. They called me by name and title. Who they are or where they are from, I neither know nor care. They did nothing to identify or properly introduce themselves. And even more dangerous, they do not seem to tire or become exhausted. If those fools are going to finish them, they need to quit messing around, being all soft about killing and just do it,” he answered curtly. He did not tell him how relieved he was that Bulma and Trunks had thankfully gone long before the mess had begun for a visit to the Son home; that had they been in the city during the devastation, he would have been just as helpless as he had been in saving the city and her stubborn parents; that that would have been a pain too great for him to bear and something his pride could not have survived.

Kuririn frowned but decided to remain silent, his eyes going back up to the fight as well.

But just as the fight was beginning to turn in Goku and Piccolo’s favor, the two strange keen eyed teens suddenly halted; a painfully loud screeching noise beginning to emit out of each of their mouths at so many excruciating pitches and decibels, that it brought not only Piccolo and both Saiyajin shrinking to the ground, but even Tenshinhan, Yamucha and Kuririn were brought to their knees; blood beginning to trickle from everyone’s ears, their eyes squeezed shut as the agony mounted.

Only when the horrid noise pollution stopped was everyone able to focus enough to look around, to spread their awareness out again. And of course, their enemies were gone.

Back at an undisclosed lair, kilometers away, a malevolent figure grinned wickedly as he called back his newly found and infiltrated cyborg “toys”; truly pleased at the new data he had received from their battles. There was much to do, and even more fun to be had as he continued the makings of his grand plan. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

**Thanks for R & R. To Be Continued...**


End file.
